Stay With Me
by imonlydreamin
Summary: One Shot. Inspired by Sam Smith's song Stay With Me. AU - No Litchfield. Alex just wants to find love. Kind of out of character for her slightly, but only because I get into her mind a bit more so you see past the "hard exterior". Will maybe be turned into a multi-chapter depending on feedback.


_Guess it's true I ain't good at a one night stand  
>But I still need love cause I'm just a man<br>These nights never seem to go to plan  
>I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand?<em>

Alex glanced over at the petite blonde next to her and smiled slightly to herself, but as soon as it appeared, it left as the blonde started to stir.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" The blonde said with a groggy voice. She started to get up and Alex chuckled.

"I'm not complaining, you need your sleep," she replied, taking a once over of the blonde, whose name was escaping her at the moment.

"Well, I don't want to invade your space..." She trailed off, pausing her movements of grabbing her clothes to glance up at Alex.

"You can stay, I don't mind. It's just the night, no big deal..." Alex assured her as she patted the space on the bed next to her.

She smirked when she saw the blonde drop her clothes and walk back over to climb back in bed.

"As long as you're sure," she said, yawning...the nights precious events still wearing on her.

"I'm sure, I want you to stay," Alex whispered, rubbing her back to soothe her back to sleep.

_Oh won't you stay with me?  
>Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love it's clear to see  
>But darling stay with me<em>

Alex glanced down at her and chuckled softly when she realized she had passed out again. She quickly and quietly snuck out of the bed and into her kitchen.

She glanced around at the mess they had made earlier and grinned, reliving those moments. The smile didn't leave as she picked up books and papers that had made their way to the floor from the table.

She went to get a couple glasses of water and saw the mystery girl's wallet lying on her counter. She snuck a peek: Piper Chapman.

'That's her name, I remember now,' Alex thought to herself, and her face dropped as the rest of the night fell into her memory. Piper is engaged. To a man. She was just 'having a bad day' as she said in the bar.

Alex shook her head at her naivety. Clearly Piper didn't think anything of this night, except for a drunken hookup. Of course, why would she think different? It's not like Alex had given her any reason to. Not that she gives anyone a reason to read into her actions.

The only thing that was different this time around was that Alex felt abnormally comfortable and secure with the blonde around.

"Damnit," Alex muttered as she rested her head against her refrigerator.

_Why am I so emotional?  
>No, it's not a good look,<br>Gain some self-control.  
>Deep down I know this never works<br>But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Alex filled up two glasses of water and headed back into the bedroom. Careful not to wake Piper, she set a glass on the table next to her and stepped back to observe her as she sipped on her own water.

Alex had never seen anyone look more peaceful and beautiful while they slept, and she had seen lots of women sleep.

She sighed and set her glass down before sliding back into bed. At the movement of the mattress, Piper made a huffing noise and turned over.

Alex held her breath, scared to wake her from her peaceful rest; but relaxed when Piper drifted back to sleep. She smiled when Piper reached out and pulled her close to rest her cheek on Alex.

Alex slowly began drawing shapes on Pipers back, careful not to wake her. She couldn't help the thoughts that were beginning to creep into her brain.

'I could do this every day. Do this and look at her beautiful face, I would never get tired of it," Alex mentally slapped herself. She had been down this road before and knew what was coming when the sun came up in a few hours.

She knew better than to spend time observing and getting to know the women she brought home...nothing ever comes of it.

Alex sighed and shut her eyes, adamant on getting some sleep. Anything to shut her brain off.

"You're finally going to go to sleep?" Piper asked quietly, her voice scratchy.

Alex couldn't stop the red that was creeping up from her neck. She opened her eyes to find Piper grinning at her.

"I'm kidding, relax. I don't mind if you watch me sleep," Piper chuckled. Alex just continued to stare, refusing to let herself feel any type of emotion toward the woman next to her. She wanted so bad to have this every night without having it be a stranger she just met. She locked her jaw and bit back the tear she could feel welling up behind her eye.

"You sure you don't want me to go?" Piper asked, sitting up, beginning to feel awkward since the black haired woman hadn't spoken.

"No, I want you to stay," Alex whispered, shutting her eyes before any tears could escape. She gently pulled Piper down to her and relaxed as Piper wrapped an arm around her waist.

Alex knew this was stupid; feeling like this when she knew it would end in a few hours. And in the morning, after Piper left, she'd be left feeling empty. Yet she repeatedly did it to herself week after week, with other 'Pipers.' She hated this routine.

Shaking her head to get rid of these thoughts, she snuggled into Piper, hoping that maybe she could convince herself to enjoy the moment and pretend this was real. That this moment could happen night after night, with the same woman.

_Oh won't you stay with me  
>Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love it's clear to see  
>But darling stay with me<em>

As the sun began to shine through the curtains, Alex opened her eyes. She smiled as she noticed Piper was still there, using her as a pillow. She glanced at her clock on her nightstand. 6:15. Plenty of time for Piper to stay asleep, which means this feeling wasn't ending soon.

Alex grinned, perfectly content, as she once again began to draw shapes on Piper's back. She heard Piper sigh in her sleep, which only made her grin more.

She knew this morning was coming to an end shortly, but she was determined to make the most of it and enjoy this feeling and moment for as long as possible.

A few hours later, Piper began to stir. Alex shyly smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

"Morning," Piper chuckled, sitting up to stretch.

"Morning. Do you-uhh, maybe want some breakfast?" Alex offered, her face slightly red. She didn't want this to end.

"I don't know, I don't want to interfere with your day," Piper stated, glancing over at Alex.

"No I don't want to interfere with yours! But I mean, I have food - I can cook, you have to eat, you know...cause...we need food..." Alex kicked herself mentally, since when does she ramble like this?

Piper chuckled and agreed that she would stay for breakfast if Alex insisted.

"Of course I do, stay with me, enjoy some breakfast," Alex smiled, getting up to move into the kitchen.

Piper followed her shortly after and took a seat at the table. Alex looked up and smiled, she could get used to this.

Her smile faded when she realized she couldn't get used to this. Piper had to return home, to her fiancé. All of this would come to and end, as it always did. She sighed as she glanced up once more at the blonde across the room.

She finished up with breakfast and set a plate in front of Piper, who gave her the most beautiful smile.

After they finished, Piper gathered all of her things and Alex walked her to the door. Piper awkwardly thanked her for a great night and said that she'd maybe see Alex around.

Alex knew that would never happen. And as Piper walked down the hallway to the elevator, she couldn't help but think,  
>'Wont you stay with me?<br>Cause you're all I need.  
>This ain't love it's clear to see;<br>But darling, stay with me.'


End file.
